Alex, I lied to you
by romansilence
Summary: Alternate reality: "Loss" and "Ghost"-free. Alex and Olivia live together in a domestic Discipline relationship, modified to their Needs. with Alex as the main but not sole disciplinarian. Olivia confesses having lied to Alex and now faces the consequences a spanking and a session under the cane, but before the evening is over they also make love. Contains elements of BDSM.


Disclaimer: The characters of the TV-show Law & Order: Special Victims Unit belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. No copyright infringement is intended, no profit will be made. I just take them out to play.

A/N: Alternate Reality. Alex and Olivia are married and live a domestic discipline life style, modified to their needs, the story contains the consensual spanking and caning of an adult. If that bothers you, please read no further, and don't try doing it at home, unless both partners are really on board with the idea.

Summary: Olivia confesses to Alex that she has lied to her and has gone over her monthly spending limit for clothes. Alex punishes her and they end the evening on a better note than it had started. Warning: contains consensual spanking and caning of an adult and sex between two consenting adult women.

"**I lied to you, Alex"**

**by**

**romansilence**

At precisely 21h17 on a Friday evening Alex Cabot stepped out of the elevator car on her floor with a soft smile playing on her face. She was looking forward to spend the rest of the evening on the couch holding her beloved detective and in turn being held by her. It had been a long, depressing week with lots of overtime for both of them, and it was not over yet. She crossed the ten paces distance to the door of their apartment hoping that her lover had had time to prepare something to eat for them, to fill the hole in her stomach. She had not had anything since a small salad for lunch almost nine hours ago.

Alex opened the door to the Penthouse apartment she shared with her beloved, Detective First Class Olivia Benson. In contrast to Alex Olivia loved to cook when she had the time and could share with Alex. They had moved from their individual apartments to the high-rise building close to Central Park three years ago when Alex' mother had decided that she no longer needed her own accommodations in the City since she was sure that her child was happy with Olivia now and she had started to spend the bulk of her time either at the Estate on Long Island or with friends and family in Europe.

Olivia also took a certain pride in keeping the apartment meticulously clean, better than their cleaning lady could. Alex stepped inside and immediately reactivated the state of the art alarm system. The leather jacket Olivia had worn this morning hanging on the coat rack was a sure sign that her beloved was indeed home. Alex looked towards the kitchen, half expecting to find Olivia dancing around behind the kitchen island as she often did while cooking. Olivia never cooked without hearing either Rock or Classical music; she used classical Jazz to relax, contemporary Pop music to clean, Billie Holiday if a case hit too close to home, Bessie Smith and Ma Rainey if it involved young children.

This Friday evening, however, the kitchen, living room, study, guest room and library were dark and quiet. That left only the bedroom and master bathroom for Olivia to hide. Alex slipped off her heels propped her briefcase against the wall under the coat rack and walked over to the bedroom door. She pressed the door handle down and entered. The reading light on Olivia's side of the bed was on, but aside from that the bedroom was as dark and quiet as the rest of the apartment.

Alex turned around and scanned the room. Olivia was sitting on the floor in the darkest corner of the room, to the right of the door, next to Alex' vanity, neither the reading light from the bed nor the street light coming in through the windows reached that far. Olivia's back was against one wall. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and was wrapped in one of their fluffy snuggling blankets. She didn't look up when Alex came in nor when the blonde crossed the distance between them, sat down next to her and put her arm around her shoulders.

That combined with the tension running through her whole body and the position she had chosen allowed Alex only one logical conclusion: Olivia felt guilty about something she had done, very guilty and it was up to Alex to alleviate her of that guilt. When they had moved in together Olivia had come up with the idea to follow a domestic discipline lifestyle, adapted to their needs. With Alex taking over the role of the main disciplinarian. After lengthy discussions and intense talks they had established a few main rules centered around honesty, responsible behaviour, financial management and the main household chores, including penalties in case of transgressions.

Olivia did the cleaning and cooking, Alex was responsible for doing the laundry and going to the dry-cleaners. Olivia had asked Alex to punish her according to their rules and in turn Alex submitted to Olivia's punishment, if necessary. And that was the main difference between their way of doing things and couples which practized so-called Christian domestic discipline. Instead of Alex being the lone head of household, she knew that she was subject to same discipline as her beloved partner, with them DD was not a one-way street.

Alex turned her upper body towards Olivia, stretched out her other arm, let her finger become entwined and pulled Olivia in a somewhat awkward embrace.

"Good evening, darling."

Olivia still did not look up, all of her attention seemed focused inwards. And because Alex had come to know all of her partners quirks over the last three years she had not really expected a reaction, but she also would not let her get away with such behaviour and stalling techniques.

"Please, sweetie, tell me what's wrong. And don't even try to tell me that you're fine. I know better." Alex' voice was at the same time, softly pleading and stern. "you only voluntarily huddle in the otherwise loathed corner when you think that you have done something that needs to be punished harshly. You told me more than once how much you hate the corner."

Olivia looked up. "You are right. I hate having to stand in the corner. Even when I feel your eyes on me it makes me feel vulnerable and alone. But getting there on my own accord, that's different. It's strangely comforting." Olivia's voice was so soft that someone standing only a couple of feet away at the foot of the bed would not have been able to hear her.

"So, Livvy-mine, why did you need the comfort of the corner?"

The question prompted Olivia to make visual contact with her beloved.

"I lied to you, Alex."

"When and more importantly why, Livvy? You know you can tell me anything, any time."

"Wednesday morning at breakfast. When I told you that the boots I bought on Monday had been off by 50%. That was not true. I lied to you, Alex. They were for sale but only 30% off and that means that I'm 78 $ over my monthly spending limit for clothes. With 50% I would have been well within the limit."

"Sweetie, you rarely even use half of your clothing allowance I stopped checking our accounts for that months ago. Chances are that you could have gotten away with it if you had not confessed on your own."

"I know, Alex, but I could not live with myself knowing that I was lying to you. I promised to be truthful and if that means that I'll be sore for the weekend then that is only right and just.

"I wanted to tell you Wednesday at lunch, but then Elliot and I caught that case and we didn't meet and when I came home at night you were already asleep. And since then we didn't have time to say much more to each other than good morning and good night. I almost forgot about it. I did not think about it when I came home at 18h30 and made vegetable lasagne and garlic bread. When I was done my lie hit me like a brick wall.

"I went into the bedroom and suddenly the corner looked very inviting, it seemed to call to me; I heeded its call.

"Please, Alex, punish me for having lied to you and for overspending.

"That's a session under the cane for lying and an additional punishment for every day I kept quiet and one stroke for every dollar over my limit either with a belt or the hairbrush. Please, punish me."

"You're right, sweetie. Overspending is usually something of which I'm liable to be guilty, and I have felt your discipline more than once and will probably again, maybe as soon as next month. So, now tell me, what do you want first? Dinner or your punishment?"

-x-x-x-

"I'm too nervous to be hungry, but I can hear your stomach growling, Alex. Five minutes in the oven and dinner is ready."

"So, dinner first. It will allow you to eat sitting down. By Monday you should be well enough recovered not to suffer doing your paperwork at the precinct."

"I wish I would have those two days to recover, but the Captain wants us all to come in tomorrow to go through the tons of paperwork he suspects we all have not done yet."

"I have to go in as well tomorrow. I brought a few things home to do tomorrow morning but for others I'll need the computers at the office. But I know that you will get through it. You spent days of desk duty after harder spankings than those you have coming. I know you will be fine. Now, sweetie, let's heat up our dinner and then your bottom."

Alex stood up and kept her hand stretched out to help Olivia to disentangle herself from the blanket. Olivia accepted the invitation and stretched. She was wearing an NYPD hoodie and a pair of sweatpants. They sat down to eat and finished off the bottle of Merlot they had opened on Monday to celebrate Olivia's uncharacteristic purchase: a pair of black, thigh-high, five and a half inch high leather boots, with leather so smooth it felt like living skin.

After dinner Olivia loaded the dish washer and cleaned the kitchen while Alex took a quick shower and changed. When Alex left the bathroom Olivia was already waiting for her at the side of the bed. A cane was lying in front of her on the floor and she held a two inch broad sturdy leather belt in her right hand. Alex took a seat on the bed next to her and said,

"It's time to go get ready to go over my knees, sweetie, but before you do that I want you to give me the cane and put the belt on the floor. In light of the contrition you already showed over your transgressions I think that we can forego the belt this time. A firm dose of the back of the hairbrush should be enough, combined with the cane of course."

Olivia picked up the cane and put the belt down, not without an almost regretful glance. She stood next to Alex who had taken an old-fashioned wooden hairbrush out of the nightstand. A hairbrush which had actually never been used to comb hair; it served one purpose and one purpose only: To redden either Olivia's or Alex' backsides when they had done something that deserved a sound spanking, like overspending or not keeping the cell phone charged. The implement Alex and Olivia dreaded the most, however, was the cane, and its use was exclusively reserved for lying or wilfully endangering oneself.

Alex pulled Olivia's sweatpants down, not in the slightest surprised to find that her beloved had gone commando underneath. "Get over my lap, Livvy,"

Olivia didn't need a second invitation. She draped herself over Alex' thighs, made sure that the weight of her upper body rested more on the mattress than on Alex, pushed out her nether cheeks and let only the tip of her toes rest on the floor.

"I'm ready for my punishment, Alex."

Alex had deposited the cane and the hairbrush on the bed and slowly caressed Olivia's buttocks she soon would turn into a bright, flaming red. She knew she had two choices on how to conduct this punishment: she could either use quick, sharp strokes or slow, measured strokes giving her beloved Detective the chance to count. She decided to do the later.

Alex' caresses did not only serve to help Olivia to relax in preparation, it also allowed her to map out the pattern of her strokes, taking the hairbrush and weighing it in her hand she said,

"Remember the rules, sweetie."

"Yes, Alex. I'm not allowed to reach back to try and protect myself during the spanking and I'll have to spend at least ten minutes in the corner before getting to feel the cane, and I'm not allowed to rub my burning behind at any time."

"That's right, Livvy. I want you to count the strokes, and remember that I love you. Always: You know I'm doing this for your own good. You are my heart, sweetie."

The first of the 78 strokes fell with Alex' last word. She changed sides every five strokes, and when Olivia's tally had reached twenty her buttocks had turned into an enticing shade of dark pink. Olivia pushed her upper body up on her elbows and looked at Alex as best as she could. She had unshed tears in her eyes but smiled at Alex and thanked her.

After forty strokes Olivia was openly but silently crying and again thanked her beloved disciplinarian. Alex didn't vary the speed or force of her strokes. When she had reached sixty Olivia thanked her again though her words almost drowned by the tears. Then Alex changed sides every second stroke and the last six hit both sides, starting high and going down to Olivia's sit spot.

Despite having counted it took a couple of minutes for Olivia to realise that this part of her ordeal was over, but Alex didn't rush her into the corner.

When she felt that Olivia was ready she helped her up and led her into the dark corner.

"I'll get us something to drink and will be right back, sweetie. Just remember to keep your Hands away from your behind: rubbing is not allowed."

Alex said and left without waiting for Olivia to acknowledge her words. Olivia put her hands on her head to make extra sure that she would not succumb to the temptation of rubbing her behind. Her senses were literally itching with the need to rub her burning nether cheeks, but she didn't want to disobey or disappoint her beloved who then would be forced to spank her again. But she didn't want that. She wanted Alex to be proud of her, more than anything else.

After about fifteen Minutes which to Olivia seemed to last half an eternity, Alex returned with a glass of orange juice for Olivia and carrot juice for herself. "Take your time, Livvy. The cane does not mind to wait."

Olivia took small sips, for some unfathomable reason she suddenly did not want her time in the corner to end. She was tempted to turn around when she heard that Alex had put her glass on the nightstand. She knew that Alex would pull down the comforter and fold it neatly at the foot of the bed, take their pillows and pile them up in the middle of the mattress.

Olivia then heard her open the supply cabinet that held extra pillows, blankets and comforters as well as their disciplinarian implements. She knew that Alex would put a third pillow on top of the other two and then order her to come over, stretch out on the bed and grab the Bars of the headrest.

But when she heard Alex' voice she also felt her breath in her neck and shivered uncontrollably. "Are you alright, my Liv?"

"I'm fine, Alex. I just wish that I would not have lied to you, then my punishment would already be over. I should not have lied. I'm sorry."

"What is done, is done, Livvy. We can not change it, we only can make the best of the consequences. It's time to get on the bed, sweetie. You know the drill."

Olivia put her empty glass on a coaster at the side of Alex' vanity and took her position on the bed.

"As punishment for lying you will now receive six strokes with the cane and one additional stroke for every day you kept your lie up on the back of your thighs. So, you will receive nine strokes all in all. Do you understand that, Livvy?"

"Yes, Alex, I understand and I'm ready. Thank you for your leniency. According to our rules you have the right to give me up to six additional strokes per day!"

"I know, Liv, though I see extenuating circumstances, I'm not that lenient. You could have kept quiet about the whole thing and I probably never would have found out. Yes, concerning the number of strokes I'll let you off with the minimum but to make it not too easy on you I switched the bamboo cane for the fibre glass cane you know the one that leaves those beautiful, long lasting marks and welts.

"Are you ready for the rest of your punishment, sweetie?"

"Yes, Alex."

Before Olivia had the chance to say more the cane impacted her thighs, right under her buttocks. It took a moment for the pain of the cane to register in her brain, but when it did she couldn't suppress a gasp. She wanted to count but suddenly felt herself breathless.

"It's alright, sweetie; no need to count. Just focus on the pain. Give yourself to the pain. You don't have to be the silent, stoic Detective with me."

The second stroke hit slightly below the first and Olivia cried out. The third brought her to tears. The last and lowest stroke hit three fingers above the hollow of her knees where the skin is very sensitive. Olivia's knuckles had turned white in her effort to hold on to the headboard.

It took her a few minutes longer than before to register that the beating had stopped. Alex threw the cane on the floor.

Alex used the time Olivia needed to come back to herself thinking back to the first time Olivia had submitted to a spanking.

They had just had moved in together, not all of their boxes had been unpacked yet, the cases they had been working on had been about to go belly-up and Olivia had badmouthed her in the squad-room, calling her a 'stupid, egotistical bitch'.

By the time they had come home in the evening they both had had time to calm down. Alex had made Olivia stand in the corner for twenty minutes, had then pulled her in her bathroom and washed her mouth out with soap for losing her temper in the squad room. For calling her lover names and throwing a temper tantrum, Liv had a spanking coming. So, Alex had led her back to the corner, pulled down her pants and panties and made her wait for another twenty minutes. She had taken a belt from Olivia's closet and administered one stroke/lash for every letter spoken in anger. Olivia's position over her knees had been a bit awkward because they had yet had to find the most advantageous position for both of them.

Olivia had not been able to sit still the next two days, but during her punishment she had held back most outward signs of distress or contrition, though she had apologized and snuggled on Alex' lap afterwards. Her body had been stiff and tense during the punishment, there had been tears clinging in her eyes but she had not allowed herself to cry, then. In the meantime she had learned to let the pain get to her and show her feelings, at least to her beloved wife.

During her walk along memory lane Alex had bent down to kiss Olivia's striped skin. Between kisses on the thighs and butt cheeks she said, "You were very brave, sweetie, I'm proud of you. You took your punishment very well. Just don't make me do it again anytime soon. I love you, my Liv, my Livvy. I'll put some moisturizer on your skin before we go to sleep. We both have to work tomorrow."

"But Alex, you always say that making the punished feel better defeats the purpose of the punishment," Olivia objected timidly.

"I'm not talking about heavy-duty or even over the counter painkillers, sweetie, I'm talking about body lotion, nothing more. It just might keep the swelling down enough to allow you to slip into your pants tomorrow, and help to keep Elliot and the others from making fun over your squirming in your seat. But if you think that it defeats the purpose we'll just leave it off and do without."

The mischievous twinkle in Alex' eyes told Olivia that she was only kidding.

Olivia rolled on her side, pulled Alex down and kissed her passionately. When they had to break the kiss to breathe she whispered, "I know something better than moisturizing lotion, Alex, please make love to me."

"I think that can be arranged, my Livvy." Alex' eyes had darkened in arousal from the kiss and she almost purred her answer. Why don't I help you out of the rest of those cumbersome clothes?"

Alex pulled the hoodie unceremoniously over Olivia's head and let it drop to the floor next to the cane.

"Yes, Liv, my Life, that's so much better. Do you have any idea how beautiful you are? All naked and all mine!"

Alex rolled on her back and pulled Olivia on top of her, with one arm holding on to her waist and the other around her neck. She renewed their kiss, letting passion speak louder than caution. Before long Alex' hand slid down to Olivia's blotched and bruised buttocks. Olivia broke their kiss with a gasp and a loud hiss, but she was not ready to let a bit of discomfort keep her from what she really wanted and needed.

She pulled Alex' shirt over her head and said.

"Alexandra Cabot you are the one who is beautiful, and I'm blessed to have you in my life. I love you."

"I Love you as well, Livvy."

"Even when I have to be punished?"

"Yes, sweetie, even when you have to punish me. I love you, Olivia Benson."

They resumed their kissing and those were the last intelligible words spoken that night and the moisturizing cream was forgotten. They did not get much sleep. The next morning, Olivia was still in her robe when Elliot stopped by to drive her to the precinct. Alex gave him a mug of coffee and made him wait in the kitchen while Olivia got dressed.

THE END


End file.
